In The Holiday Spirit
by Winchestergirl123
Summary: Like every year, Tessa looked forward to Christmas. She loved spending the holiday with everyone in the coven. That included her grumpy Aunt Maddie as well. *One-shot from my story How Soon Is Now? Takes places after Season 8 Episode 10. Nothing but fluff with this one-shot. Major spoilers for Season 8.*


_**A/N:** Guys, I couldn't help myself. I had to write another one-shot for **How Soon Is Now?** Only this time it's a lot fluffier and it's a **Christmas** one. And it has **Tessa** in it ^.^ This one-shot definitely has spoilers in it for when **How Soon Is Now?** goes into Season 8. If that bothers you then don't read it...but if you want to erase the angst from the other one-shot I uploaded then by all means read this fluffy one._

 _Just a heads up, in this one-shot no one in the coven remembers about the Apocalypse except for **Mallory**. Also, **Madison** is in this chapter and I'd want to say that **Mallory** managed to get her out of hell at the same time as **Misty** with the help of **Nan** , once she reserved the time-line because our girl **Madison** deserved to be rescued a lot sooner. Especially since **Madison** became such a better person in Season 8. Also, I wanted to write a scene with **Tessa** and **Madison** because **Madison** is like the grumpy aunt who can't help but still love and care for her niece, which in this case would be **Tessa** :D _

**_Summary:_ **_Like every year, Tessa looked forward to Christmas. She loved spending the holiday with everyone in the coven._ _That in_ _cluded her grumpy Aunt Maddie as well. *One-shot from my story How Soon Is Now? Takes places after Season 8 Episode 10. Nothing but fluff with this one-shot. Major spoilers for Season 8.*_

* * *

 _"Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful. "_  
 _― Norman Vincent Peale_

* * *

 ** _2026_**

 ** _Christmas Eve_**

Tessa loved Christmas.

It was definitely the ten year old's favorite holiday. The second one being Halloween. However, there was just something about Christmas that she absolutely _loved_. Those who didn't really know the young girl probably assumed it was because of all the pretty lights, the decorations that were around the academy, or even the presents under the huge Christmas tree the academy had. A Christmas tree that had been cut down and brought in by her dad. But no, the real reason why Tessa loved Christmas so much was because she got to spend it with her family at Miss Robichaux's Academy.

At the age of five, her Mom Layla, her Dad Kyle, and her Mama Zoe all moved out of the academy and they got their own place. Of course Layla and Zoe still taught at the academy, and Kyle helped out in whatever way he could. But the three grown adults had decided that they needed a proper home to raise Tessa in. They had also wanted the whole experience of being a normal family. Well, as normal as it could get considering their situation. Not that it made them any less of a family. Despite feeling sad due to their departure, Cordelia had been kind enough to offer help in finding the right home for them.

They ended up moving not that far away from the academy, just a few blocks over. It was a nice tan colored two story house with a huge backyard that had a swimming pool. Tessa loved the house as much as her parents did, but the academy would always be her true home. That's where she was raised and where she had met the people she considered her family.

Cordelia, Misty, Madison, Queenie, Mallory, Coco, Harper, Orion, and etc. There were so many other individuals she could name. But those were the ones she truly viewed as and called her family

At the moment, Tessa was with Madison _―_ or as she liked to call her, Auntie Maddie. They were in the main living room, sitting on the couch watching a Christmas movie. Kyle was in the kitchen helping some of the other witches prepare the Christmas Eve dinner they were going to have. Layla and Zoe had said they were going to finish wrapping up some last minute Christmas presents for tomorrow morning. And then right afterwards they were going to set up the dining room table for dinner.

Now, originally it was supposed to be Mallory who was going stay with Tessa while everyone else was either helping set up the table with Layla and Zoe, or helping in the kitchen with Kyle and the others. However, when Madison heard that someone needed to keep Tessa company, she quickly jumped at the opportunity. Anything that would get her out of set up and kitchen duty. She had just gotten her nails done yesterday and she did not want to chip a nail after a mani pedi.

Madison knew watching Layla's kid wouldn't be such a bad thing. She'd done it before in the past. Tessa was a easy kid to be around. Even when she had been a baby. She hardly fussed, which was something Madison was thankful for. Being around crying babies always gave her massive headaches. But Tessa was never like that. Even for her age now, at ten years old, she acted very mature. Of course Tessa did have her moments were she would actually acted her age, but it was never to the point where Madison wanted to pull at her own hair in distress. She'd been around kids due to her career as an actress. They had all been annoying. Luckily, Tessa wasn't at all like any of them. The young girl definitely had her mom's skill in getting people to like her right away.

Despite it being Christmas Eve, Madison had yet to feel the holiday spirit. Although she had a feeling it wouldn't take long now with Tessa around. The young girl always managed to get rid of whatever grumpy mood she was in. Still, she couldn't just act like she wasn't her usual cool like self. She was Madison Montgomery after all.

"Remind me again why we have to watch this crap?" Madison asked letting out a sigh. She tried sounding more annoyed than usual, but the truth was that she actually liked watching these kind of movies. The Christmas ones. Not that she would ever admit that aloud.

"Because it's tradition, Auntie Maddie." Tessa happily replied, her eyes not once leaving the TV. The young girl was not at all affected by Madison's supposed annoyed behavior. Tessa didn't need her mom's powers of Pathokinesis to know that Madison was actually enjoying watching the movie, just like her. She let out a giggle as she watched the movie, knowing a funny scene was coming up. "Besides, _Home Alone_ is a classic. It also happens to be one my mom's favorite holiday movies."

Madison rolled her eyes, but it was out of affection. The only other person who called her Maddie was Misty. Madison though always disliked it when the Swamp Witch called her by that nickname. It had annoyed her a lot in the beginning when Tessa began calling her by the same nickname, but it didn't take long for her to get used to the young girl calling her that. In her mind she liked being called Auntie Maddie. It just felt right. The annoyance Madison felt for that nickname went away. Not with Misty of course...just with Tessa. Madison hated it admit it but the kid definitely had made her way into her diva's stone cold heart.

Madison continued to watch the movie. She had known that Layla loved the movie _Home Alone._ Before was Tessa born (even before the young girl was even a thought), Madison had known this piece of information. It was, however, nice to witness for herself how Layla's daughter had the same love for the movies as her. It was innocent and just dare she say...adorable. Tessa was a cute kid and it made Madison almost want to have a kid of her own... _almost_.

The blonde actress ended up releasing a light scoff. "Yeah, well, I guess watching a kid throw a paint bucket at some idiot's head is funny." She answered in fake reluctance, all while trying her hardest not to smile as that very scene played out.

This time Tessa did look at her. She turned and gave her Auntie Madison a smile before directing her attention onto the movie again. She didn't need to look at the blonde actress again to know she had returned the smile.

"Hey, the foods ready now."

Kyle's very familiar voice rang in the air. Tessa's gaze landed onto her dad's who was standing at the entrance of the main living room. Kyle looked at his daughter before his gaze wandered over to Madison. The blonde actress couldn't help but tense up a bit. Despite them reaching an agreement that they would be civil with one another (considering the _interesting_ past they shared), Madison at times thought back to the moment he had killed her. Not that she didn't think she deserve it. Madison had to admit she had been a shitty person and she would have ruined the coven had she left when she had wanted to. But being brought back to life again had changed her. And unlike last time, this time it had been for the better. This chance of a new life changed her from the rotten person she was before. Of course she was still at times acted like she was a stone cold bitch, but she no longer put her life in front of others. She always thoughts of hers before herself when it really counted. Madison relaxed and gave Kyle a single nod. A signal of respect and another signal letting him know of her changed as person.

Kyle, with no hesitation, or even any ardent emotions in his eyes, simply returned the nod back. They were still okay in his book after all these years. Even Layla and her had come to become much better friends now, and even Zoe had come to find closure with Madison. None of them were at odds with one another.

Tessa herself had't noticed the quick exchange between the adults. She was just too happy to see her dad. She smiled as she got up from the couch. "Dad!" She wrapped her arms around his waist, his height still winning her own.

As this heartwarming scene of a dad hugging a daughter was happening, Madison closely watched from the sidelines. It amazed the Hollywood starlet how much Tessa took after Kyle. She had the same curly hair as he did, same dimples, and the rest of their facial similarities were almost exactly the same. However, they also did share the same personality. Tessa even liked the same music Kyle did, with _Toto_ being one of her favorite bands. There was some bit of Layla in Tessa though. Other than the young girl being a witch as her mom. For instance, Tessa had darkish hair and there was also a slight dash of green in her eyes. She was also a bit clumsy like Layla at times. For the most part though one had to say that Tessa definitely took after her dad.

"Come on, Kiddo." Kyle said after ending the hug. He pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her curly haired head. "You gotta change before you eat. Your mom wants you to wear that Christmas sweater she got you."

Tessa's face brightened up even more. "The red one with the light up Christmas tree?"

Madison made a face. "God, she's actually making you wear that thing?" She had seen the sweater first hand and it was not at all what she considered good taste. It was a tacky Christmas sweater. Madison had been completely shocked when she found out Layla who had bought the sweater. Madison thought it had been Kyle. The dark haired girl had such great taste when they had been younger...what the hell happened?

"Hey, I quite like it." Tessa defensively told her without missing a beat. "And I was the one who picked it."

Madison blinked a few times. Now that made more sense. Layla hadn't picked out the sweater herself, it had been Tessa. "Why...why would you do that to yourself?" Apparently Tessa didn't share the same style as her Mom Layla, but instead had the same style as her Dad Kyle. Well, that was sad. Although, that was something Madison had already known based on all the flannel shirts and overalls she had seen Tessa wear growing up. A real tragedy that was. Madison made a decision right then and there that when Tessa hit her teen years, she was for sure going to take her out on a shopping free.

Instead of verbally responding to Madison, Tessa just shook her head, amused by her reaction. She ran upstairs to go change. Kyle told her to watch her step when she almost missed a step as she going up. Tessa just laughed it off as she disappeared from sight. Both Kyle and Madison shook their heads fondly seeing a bit of Layla in Tessa right in that moment.

Kyle made his way into the dining room where all the others were waiting. Madison got up, turned off the TV, and walked to dining room as well. Cordelia was already sitting at the head of the table, with Misty by her right side. On the other side sat Zoe, Layla, Kyle, and a open chair who everyone knew would be belong to Tessa. Mallory sat on the on the opposite end of the table. Orion sat next to her, then with Coco, Harper, Madison, and Queenie.

It didn't take long for Tessa to get dressed. Everyone at the table who hadn't already seen her Christmas sweater was floored when they saw how festive it was. The red sweater had a Christmas tree and the decorative lights on it were flashing colors.

Orion commented on her sweater right away, saying she looked utterly adorable. If one were to look back years before, they never would have believed that Orion of all beings would be nice to anyone who wasn't Layla. Except over the years, Orion had bonded with everyone in the coven. His hatred for Madison had even lessened and he had come to fully accept her. At times he still felt odd, yet relieved, that he wasn't just in one form of any longer. Of course he was still able to transform back into a cat whenever he wanted to...but he had no need for that anymore.

Next to Layla, Tessa was the other person who Orion treated with absolute kindness. Well, he also treated Mallory the same way. However, his kindness for Mallory had grown more out of love And it wasn't the same kind of love that Orion had for Layla. It was different and it had gotten stronger as the years went by. The hand holding between him and Mallory did not go unnoticed by the rest of the coven members.

Everyone's eyes then landed onto Queenie, who entered the dining room holding the bowl that had the mashed potatoes. The last meal that completed their Christmas Eve dinner. Now that everyone was there and seated, dinner was about to begin.

"Wait, we can't eat without Christmas music playing in the background." Tessa exclaimed before anyone was able to serve themselves. Letting out a giggle, she used her Telekinesis to turn on the radio that was in the dining room. Layla gave her daughter a look of awe with how she used her power. This was something that Cordelia noticed as well, and the Supreme couldn't help but feel the same way. Even for such a young age, Tessa knew how to handle her powers. Telekinesis was just one of them. Cordelia knew by now that Mallory was going to be her successor but she could see that perhaps maybe even further down in life, Tessa would be Mallory's successor.

 _The Little Drummer Boy_ song now began filing up the dining room as everyone happily ate away at their dinner. After dinner was over, Queenie got up to get the dessert. She came back into the dining room with a smile on her face. "And now for dessert." Queenie said as she gently put down the dessert on the table. "Apple pie."

Madison was about to cut a slice but then her hand withdrew back. "Who baked the pie?" She asked, her gaze going around the table. Her eyes lingering on Layla the longest. Tessa had to hold in the amused smile that wanted to escape. She knew why her Auntie Maddie was asking this question, and why everyone now looked just as concerned.

"Don't worry it wasn't me." Layla said after taking a sip from her wine. "You can eat it in peace now that you know that."

"It's not that we don't like your cooking, Sissy." Misty spoke softly, using that affectionate nickname she still had for her. A small smile made its way onto her face. "Because your cooking is amazin' but your baking...well..." She trailed off, struggling to find the right words.

"You can't bake for shit." Madison bluntly told her once realizing Misty was never going to end that sentence of hers.

"Hey." Zoe lightly reprimanded. "Language." She said gesturing to Tessa. The ten year old had to control the laugh that wanted to escape her because Zoe right then and there reminded her of _Captain America._

Madison apologized before continuing. "I mean, you made a pie before and you forgot to add sugar. Who forgets that?"

Layla huffed. "I was under a lot of kitchen stress, okay?"

"To be fair, I thought it tasted just fine." Kyle added, smiling at Layla. It was such a lovely smile that it had the dark haired girl blushing. Even now, years later, Kyle still had such an affect on her. "I just needed to add a bunch of whipped cream."

Tessa giggled. "And I put a lot of sugar on top of mine and it tasted just fine too."

"I agree. Some whipped cream and sugar and that pie tasted great." Zoe said causing Layla to roll her eyes. Not out of embarrassment but out of the tenderness she was feeling from them.

"Stop you're making me blush." Layla said quietly. Her daughter poke fun at her was funny but with Kyle and Zoe it was different. Hearing Kyle and Zoe made Layla want to float in giddiness.

"Too late." Zoe said taking hold of her hand. "You already are."

"Well, I made the pie this year." Queenie announced, gaining everyone's attention. "And I can guarantee you it is awesome." She proudly said. Then with a narrowed, playful glint in her eyes, she looked at everyone sitting around the table. "I spent along time working on this master piece. You all better have seconds."

Layla had no trouble nodding her head. "I am most definitely going to have seconds."

"Me too." Tessa merrily agreed.

Coco stared at the dessert with wide eyes. She had right away gotten a clear number regarding how many calories that thing had and she was astonished. "Oh wow, I can't believe that thing has _―"_

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Harper spoke in a bored tone of voice. There was some sharp edge to it. Everyone at the table though was not at all bothered by this.

Harper Watson was a now twenty-five year old _woman_. Besides, her overall physical appearance, she hadn't really changed that much personality wise. She was still the same fifteen year old girl who showed up at the academy. Harper had always been known to be cynical, yet humorous in a kind of awkward way. She could also be very blunt and sardonic at times. Although she did have her moments when she could be bubbly. Layla herself had witnessed that.

With the way she was, Harper honestly reminded Layla of the character of _April Ludgate_ from _Parks and Recreation._ She had even told Harper this awhile back when they had been getting to know each as student and teacher. Now what was Harper's reaction to Layla saying this? Well, she just said one word. _Alright_. That's all Harper had said before returning to her reading. Except Harper had said it in a monotone voice that it had Layla laughing. It wasn't even that funny but it had her laughing like there was no tomorrow. There was just something with the way Harper presented herself that made her an interesting individual. One that Layla had been more than glad to have mentored.

"Right." Coco immediately said nodding her head. Harper's words not at all getting to her negatively. She had gotten used to her sharp persona. Her eyes were now shining with elation as she looked at the apple pie. It was Christmas Eve after all. She supposed she could over look the whole calorie count for today. Coco smiled as she took the first slice of the pie and put it on her plate. "Calories smalories."

Tessa laughed after hearing that.

Soon after that everyone began getting their own slices. Talking and melodious laughter then filled the dining room as another Christmas song played. This one being _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_ by _Frank Sinatra._ Everyone was content. However, there was one person in specific who was by far the most content out of all of them.

Mallory silently watched her coven (the people she called her family) with a smile on her face. She gave Orion a side glance as he was talking to Coco and Harper. Her gaze then went onto Layla who was laughing along with Zoe and Tessa at something Kyle had clearly said. Mallory then saw from on the other end of the table how Cordelia and Misty were smiling warmly at one another. A clear blush residing on Misty's cheeks. Madison was politely filling Queenie's cup with wine before the two of them smiled and cheered.

Mallory's happiness almost faltered once looking at all of them. The people she loved. To think all of their lives could have turned to shit because of Michael. Zoe, Kyle, Harper, and Orion could have been brutally killed at the academy and then erased from existence. Layla would have suffered immensely because of Michael messing up her pregnancy with Tessa, with him force feeding her his blood. And poor Tessa...with all the crap she went through before she arrived at Outpost 3. Her being a foster kid and needing to learn how to survive and grow up fast. Not only mentally but physically as well because of what Michael did to Layla when pregnant with her. Only to then not recognize her own mother when meeting her again since her birth. And Layla not at all knowing she was her daughter and Michael using that to his advantage.

Mallory though had to pushed all those awful memories away. They weren't even real memories because technically none of that stuff ever happened. Well, they did but she went back and fixed everything. She had done Tempus Infinituum and was able to defeat Michael. Mallory knew though that Devil wouldn't give up that easily and despite it being years later, she was still prepared for when she would need to fight again.

For now though, Mallory lived in the moment. She looked around the dining table and she felt her heart grow more at the lovely sight before her.

Everyone she cared for was here. They were all together as a family...and they were all happy.

It was indeed going to be a Merry Christmas.


End file.
